Behind the Scenes
by An Arm and a Leg
Summary: The companion to A Brighter Flame, Another Hope. Basically, it's all of the omakes and one-shots that I couldn't put in the main story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, Angie here! As promised, here is ****Behind the Scenes****! This is where I'm going to put the omakes(one-shots/drabbles) For ****A Brighter Flame, Another Hope****. Hope you like!**

**This is set during Chapter Nine, while Ed and Angeline are recovering from the surgery.**

* * *

><p><span>Phobias<span>

It started off as a regular day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing merrily.

Edward sat under a large oak tree, reading a complex alchemy book. His automail arm creaked as he turned the page.

Next to him was Angeline. She had her arms nestled behind her head and was staring at the clouds, daydreaming.

Everything was calm.

Then Angeline let out a piercing shriek. She jumped up, still screaming, and leapt behind Ed.

Ed looked at her, alarmed. "What's wrong?" All Angeline could do was let out small _ah_s and point a trembling finger behind him.

Slowly, Ed turned around, dreading to know what had freaked Angeline out.

It was a small green garden snake.

If Ed was in an anime, he would have sweatdropped. As it was, he was in a fanfiction, so all he could do was stare.(Hello, sets? Is that Nuggets? Hi, Nuggets. Could we get a fourth wall in this fanfiction, please? Yes, a real one. Thanks)

"...It's a snake."

"Yes, I know! Kill it, kill it!" Angeline squeaked.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "It's a harmless little snake. I don't need to kill it. Why are you acting oddly anyways?"

Angeline flushed. "I-I'm afraid of snakes." She whispered.

Angeline.

The mighty Angeline, the mysterious stranger, the girl who had jumped into his life, was afraid of _snakes_?

It was too much for Ed. He burst into laughter. The snake slithered away.

"You're afraid of snakes? Really?"

"Shut up!" Angeline whacked him with her automail arm. "It isn't funny!"

He struggled to contain his laughter. "Sorry. Out of curiosity, what else are you afraid of?"

She blushed even more and looked down. "Uh...Heights...and maybe big dogs…" She mumbled. It caused him to burst into more laughter.

"Can it, pipsqueak!" Under her breath, she muttered, "How'd I ever have a crush on him?" Luckily, Ed didn't hear her, since he was already going off on a rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE A FLEA?!"

"You."

"AARGH! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"What's the bother? I'm still shorter than you. Which is amazing…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM FOR A PLUSHIE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I posted this on the story. This isn't new. However, I thought I should start with the first omake. The others will be newer. A virtual cookie to whoever gets the 'Nuggets' reference.**

**Please review!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is set during Chapter Seventeen, with the month trial. Hence the name. Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue.**

**Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, not me or you!**

**Mati: ...Acceptable.**

* * *

><p>The Month Trial<p>

"For the record, this is not my fault!" I screamed as we ran from the mob.

"Then who threw the pancake in the boss's face?!"

"Do you know how much they buttered it?! It's slippery! You could have done it! And you didn't help by ranting and trying to beat him up! In fact, that's probably what started this!"

"He called me short!"

...Let's back up.

* * *

><p>Ed, Al and I were in Miliano, looking into a lead to the Stone. I was still on probation, so they were trading off on keeping an eye on me at all times.<p>

Which led us to a pancake house.

Let me clarify something. I am a huge pancake freak. Me + a plate of pancakes = happiness.

So, when we happened to pass a pancake place, I just had to go.

"Please, please, please, please, pleasepleaseplease!" I begged, pulling on Ed's coat. I had gotten a new suit of my own. It was a royal blue cloak with a red Flamel cross fastener and a hood. Now, it was rapidly getting muddy.

Ed withstood my pleads for a few minutes before he gave in. "Fine." He snapped, turning around. "We'll go to your stupid restaurant."

"Yay!" I cheered, letting go and dashing to the pancake house.

I opened the door and groaned as the smell hit me. So...buttery...and...fluffy…

Ed came in after me, sniffing the air. "Huh. It actually smells good."

"Of course it does! Pancakes are life!" I sat down at a booth. "Now, get me some pancakes."

"Moocher." He muttered, sitting down as well.

* * *

><p>About 1400 cenz and multiple pancakes later, I was truly stuffed.<p>

"Ugh." Ed groaned. "I don't think I need to eat for a few years now."

"They're good, aren't they?" I grinned.

He was about to answer when the restaurant door opened. In stepped a huge gang. They looked very menacing. Most of them had tattoos on every visible part of their body. Others had piercings in multiple places. I saw one with a neck piercing. _Gross._

The room went silent as people saw them. The man in front of them all-I assumed that he was the boss-stepped forward and looked down at the cowering man at the counter. "The usual." He said in a gravelly voice.

As the terrified man scurried to complete the order, I decided to go back to my food. I had just one pancake left. It was the best of the batch-full of the butter that its brothers had spilled.

I tried to spear it with my fork and it went flying off of the plate.

Guess where it landed?

On the leader's face.

If the room could get any quieter, it did. The leader slowly turned to look at me. I gulped. "Uh, hi?" I managed to squeak.

He made his way over to us and glared for a second. Finally, he spoke, his voice low and menacing. "Do you and your midget boyfriend have a problem? Cause I could solve it for you."

Ed tuned him out at the word midget(which was pretty lucky because I was blushing at the boyfriend part). Before the guy knew it, he was flying over the restaurant counter and crashing into the wall. He was out before he could even say 'Ow'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS STILTS TO GET AS TALL AS A REGULAR PERSON'S KNEES?!"

The other gang members looked at us. All of their attention was on us now.

"THEY DOWNED THE BOSS! GET THEM!" One of them screamed, running towards us. The other followed.

We decided to run. On the bright side, we left the pancake house a nice tip.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is also set during Chapter Seventeen. This is a AU of, duh, what would happen if Angeline tried to be a State Alchemist. In the original story, I was going to actually make her a State Alchemist, but I was worried it would make Angeline a bit more of a Sue. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>If Angeline decided to become a State Alchemist<span>

Well, I passed…just in an interesting way.

How would I know that I would instinctively try to kill Wrath (by which I mean Bradley)?

...I should probably explain.

~~Dramatic Flashback~~

I stood in front of Bradley and his guards, ready for the skills testing. The writing portion of the test was difficult, and I didn't even finish. I just hoped that passing the skills test would make up for it. Just like when Ed tried out, Bradley was unprotected. _Jeez, didn't he learn from last time?_

"Get out, girl." One of the guards told me. "This is for people testing for the title of State Alchemist only."

I rolled my eyes. "I am. I'm A. Morgan." When signing up, I had filled in my name as A. Morgan. I figured that I had a better chance at passing if they thought I was a guy.

They looked at me with surprise. "But you're a girl." A guard protested.

I narrowed my eyes, but before I could speak. Bradley cut me off.

"No matter. What matters is her skill. Begin the test." Bradley announced, and the guards moved closer to the Führer President. _Huh. So they did learn a bit._

I smiled, took one step backward and put my hands together. Just as I did that, all logic flew out of my head and I did something stupid. Quickly, I knelt to the ground, turning the dirt under the guards into liquid and then solidifying it, causing the guards to sink down and get stuck. As that happened, I transmuted the air and wrapped it around Bradley's neck.

Time froze. I was glaring at Bradley, who stared at me calmly. I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of the guards pointing their guns at me. "Stop." One of the guards told me calmly.

I blinked and released the air, letting Bradley go. "My apologies." I said smoothly. "I got carried away." I knelt down and liquified the ground again, letting the guards go. "I can also manipulate water and fire, provided I have a spark." I didn't mention the sound or light part of my powers.

The guards weren't listening, anyways-they had stopped listening at the 'carried away' part. One of them was especially livid about it. "Got carried away? GOT CARRIED AWAY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM!" (_No way, __really__?_ I thought.) He thrust a finger in my face. "You failed! Got it?!"

Bradley raised a hand. "That is for me to decide." The guard stared at him then slowly backed away. Bradley turned to me. "Impressive," He said, and I noticed that his sword was drawn, "But I would not advise doing a stunt like that again. You might end up with worse wounds."

He smiled and walked away. I wondered what he had meant by that just as my forehead started to bleed. With a start, I realized that he had cut my forehead when I had threatened him.

Damn. He would not be easy to defeat.

* * *

><p>Mustang caught up with me as I was leaving. "That wasn't an accident, was it?" He asked me.<p>

I shook my head. "No, it was. I attacked him out of pure instinct."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why would your instincts tell you to kill him?"

"He's part of the evil group I told you about." I said, looking around warily to make sure nobody heard us.

Mustang grinned evilly. "He is, is he? That's an interesting piece of information…"

I stopped him right there. "You're planning on telling people, aren't you?" He looked slightly guilty. I rolled my eyes. "It won't work. You saw how fast he reacted when I attacked him. He'd kill you before you even got one syllable out. Besides, nobody will believe you."

Mustang sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. It was simply a thought."

"Just like your miniskirt dream?" I snickered. He glared at me.

"Hey, do you know if I passed?" I said before he could rant about how his dreams were his, thank you very much, and it would help your case if you didn't tease him about it.

He rolled his eyes. "Knowing that Bradley passed Fullmetal, you probably did, too." He started in a different direction, waving behind him and calling to me, "I'll call you to my office tomorrow. We'll find out then."

* * *

><p>"You passed."<p>

Mustang passed me an envelope. "Here is your certificate and some forms or something…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just read them, slacker. I know you didn't."

He gave me an amused smile and opened the envelope, quickly leafing through its contents. "Everything seems in order. Congratulations, you're officially a dog of the military and the first female state alchemist."

"Yeah, yeah. Yay for me. What's my new name?" I asked, leaning forward to take the packet.

"The Elemental Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. In a way, I'm glad I didn't take this route...it would make things so complicated.**

**Please review!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is kinda set during the month trial. Both of them are 14. The scene is in a hotel, and Al is away looking for the Stone in another city.**

**Mati: We debated on whether we could post this, and decided that we should. It was insanely fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He pushed her into the mattress, pinning her arms down as he got lower.<p>

"Edward..." Angeline moaned. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming out in quick pants.

In reply, he buried his face in her neck. "You smell so good..." he muttered.

"Edward!" _I'm so close...just a bit more..._

He pulled up just as she freed her right arm and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelled, jerking back and grabbing his head. "Who-"

"Me, idiot." Angeline snapped.

He opened his eyes and blinked. "Lina? What..." He looked down and flushed as he saw what position they were in. "Oh."

"Yes, oh! Now get off!"

Edward got off her, still red as a tomato. "Why are you in my room anyways?"

She huffed, face still flushed. "Well, I was woken up by your stupid moaning, and since Al is in another town, I thought that I should check on you. You jumped on me the moment I came in!"

"S-sorry."

"...I forgive you, but next time, I'll hit you much harder."

As she left the room, face burning, Angeline felt relief that he didn't keep going, but also a odd feeling.

It couldn't be...disappointment?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. We love making plot twists.**

**Mati: In case it wasn't clear, he, uh, sleep-jumped her.**

**Me: No people were harmed in the making of this one-shot...except for Ed.**

**Ciao, bella!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is also for Chapter Seventeen, which makes 4 omakes for it. Set during the month trial. To be clear, this is not the same hotel as the last omake. Neither is it The Hotel Incident we mentioned in Ch. 17. We could write the omake for that if you wanted us to, though. They're both 13. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Nicknames<span>

"Lina."

"What?"

"Lina. That's your new nickname."

"...Why decide this now?"

"The hotel incident yesterday decided it."

"Seriously, Ed? It was an accident!"

"An accident that to kill a roach, you tried to use the floor?"

"Instinctive!"

"Because of your alchemy, the entire fourth floor disappeared!"

"...You would have done it, too!"

"No, I wouldn't. Anyways, you don't deserve to be called an angel. You are Lina from now on."

"C'mon, Ed, that's stupid! Al, back me up here!"

"You, too?!"

"Well, you did destroy most of the hotel after that…"  
><strong><br>**"I give up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go. Until next time!**

**Ciao, bella!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a one-shot that I've been meaning to post for a while now. Yes, it's very...fluffy? I dunno. I just hope that you like it. Have a merry Christmas, by the way, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I have something to confess, guys.**

**A few days ago, Arakawa-Sama contacted me. She told me that I was related to her, and that she was giving the rights to FMA to me for Christmas.**

**...Yeah, right.**

* * *

><p>The First Months<p>

The first few months were really the worse.

Ed's hair fell in front of his eyes, and she resisted the urge to brush it away.

It wasn't her fault, really. She'd just had the misfortune of being an Ed fangirl before what she now called 'the jump'.

Now, it was driving her crazy.

She knew that it would never work, of course. It was canon-Ed fell in love with Winry. There was nothing that she could do to change that.

That's why she tried to become close to Winry. She did like Winry(and that, of course, was her other reason to become Winry's friend), but she did have an ulterior motive: Winry helped keep her mind off of him. Maybe, with time, her crush(although, deep down, she knew that it was more than that) would fade and she would be happy for them.

And if it didn't work?

Well, she'd managed when Ed was fictional. She could handle being near him for four/five years.

Ed turned and smiled at Al, and her heart skipped a beat.

The first months were really the worse.


End file.
